Star Light 3
by Luma29
Summary: Aqui aparecera la primera guerrera Resplandeciente que ayudara a Guerrero Stelar en sus aventuras


Star Light

CAPITULO III : Eva / Sailor Andromeda 

Comenzamos la historia en la escuela donde estudia estrella y nos situamos en una clase del mismo curso que ella( pero estaba en otro grupo), habia un descanso de media hora entre cada clase y en una parte del pasillo estaba un grupo de amigas charlando y Estrelka, Nerea y Sakura estaban charlando en el patio y dijo Sakura 

_ ¿ Habeis oido hablar de la alumna nueva? 

_ Si, he escuchado que es la chica mas lista de su clase y tiene una caacidad para calcular increible, por ejemplo en la clase de matematicas de su grupo pues hizo tres problemas de calculos en diez minutos, comento Nerea 

_ ¿¡Diez Minutos!? Dijieron sorprendidas las dos amigas y Nerea dijo 

_ Por lo que se ve es una chica muy lista pero nunca se ha visto con amigos, es muy raro dijo Nerea

_ Si, lo veo muy raro que no tenga amigas y le pregunto a Estrella

_ ¿ Tu que opinas Estrella?

_ No debemos de juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas, les dijo a sus amigas

En ese momento paso por el pasillo y Sakura dijo de momento en voz baja

_ Hay viene, silencio, comento Sakura

La muchacha se acerco a la ventana y se asomo, luego Estrella y Eva se quedaron mirandose y luego Eva se fue 

Nos situamoen la mansion del gran mago y llamo a su hijo y aparecio antes de el y le dijo con tono de enfadado -¡ Aurum, tienes ya un plan para conseguir mas energia!, y le contesto 

_ Si padre, esta vez he escogido a la mejor de mis servidoras, es muy poderosa le dijo a su padre y le contesto tu padre 

_ Asi espero

Luego el hijo se fue para sus aposentos para invocar a su servidora y en ese momento aparecieron cuatro chicas y una de ellas le dijo al mago 

_ Amo veo que su hijo es poderoso y tiene buenos planes, pero nosotras tenemos otros metodos mas malignos, si nos dejas que estemos a tu dispocion te prometemos que tendras la mayor energia que habras tenido, y el mago contesto 

_ Tendreis vuestra oportunidad, no seais impacientes.

No lejos de alli vemos a estrella que se dirigia a su casa y en ese momento esta Eva acariciando a un pajarito que la estaba observando desde una rama, se poso ante su hombro y la muchacha dijo 

_ Pero que lindo eres y suave, ¿de donde has salido? y Estrella la escucho a la muchacha y le dijo

_ Es mio, ¿te gusta?, se llama Jazmin, le contesto

_ Perdona, no lo sabia que era tuyo, se me poso en mi hombro y pense que no era de nadie, le contesto a la muchacha y estrella le contesto

_ No te preocupes, y luego Eva dijo cojiendo al pajaro le dijo a Estrella,

_ Toma tu pajaro. 

Lo cogio Estrella y le pregunto 

_ ¿ Tu eres Eva Kinomoto del curso segundo la clase B, y la muchacha le contesto

_ Si, ¿y tu?, y Estrella le contesto

_ Yo soy Estrella Nohara, estoy en segundo curso en la clase A, ¿te apetece ir conmigo a un centro comercial?, hay descuentos en ropa y complemento, le comento a la muchacha y Eva le contesto

_ No puedo, y estrella le dijo insistiendole

_ Venga, solo sera un rato y la muchacha le contesto

_ Vale, le contesto Eva

Llegaron al centro comercial y entraron a la tienda que hacia descuentos y estrella le comento

_ Me voy a probar este vestido, entro al probador y cuando se lo puso salio y le pregunto a la muchacha

_ ¿ Te gusta?, y la chica le respondio

_ Te queda bien, si quieres compratelo. 

La muchacha se lo compro y estuvieron dando un paseo por el centro comercial cuando se oyo un en un puesto que un hombre dijo a las personas que paseaban por alli " Señoras y Señores, si adivan el precio de esta cesta con productos de limpieza ganan este practico estuche de belleza y luego antes de que Estrella le preguntara que si queria probar dijo Eva al hombre del puesto 

_ Son 500 Yenes la cesta que vendeis mas 100 Yenes el estuche de belleza

( en ese momento pues todo el mundo se quedaron sorprendidos por la capacidad de conocimiento de la chica)

El pajarito cambio el regalo por un boli blanco ( en la parte inferior tiene como una especie de sujeccion casi circular de color azul, y en la parte superior tiene otra sujeccion de forma como cuadrada del mismo color. Luego su capuchon es como circular y luego en la punta del boli tiene una estrella y dentro el simbolo de "Andromeda"). 

Luego se poso otra vez en el hombro de Estrella y el dependiente dijo a Eva

_ Enorabuena muchacha, has acertado lo que cuesta el estuche de belleza, te voy a dar tu premio, el hombre se agacho para coger el estuche de belleza pero en su lugar encontro el boli y el dijo pensativo

_ Que raro, ¿donde esta el ragalo y de donde ha salido este boli?, dijo pensativo y le dijo a la mucha

_ Disculpa chica, pero ha desaparecido, ¿te interesaria este boli como regalo?, le pregunto a la chica y Eva le contesto

_ Es bonito, me lo quedo.

Estrella le dijo contenta a su nueva amiga

_ Lo has echo muy bien, enorabuena ( y en ese momento a Eva se le cambio su mirada como de tristeza a una alegre).

Las dos salieron del centro comercial y Estrella le dijo a Eva

_ ¿ Sabes que estas hermosa cuando sonries? y le contesto la muchacha alegre

_ Gracias, nadie me ha dicho esa cosa tan bonita y le contesto Estrella

_ No hay de que, le contesto Estrella

Luego se miro el reloj y dijo Eva

_ Valla, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en clase y Estrella le contesto

_ Hasta mañana. 

Se fue la muchacha y se le cayo del bolsillo un Pen Raid, lo cogio y dijo

_ Eva espera, y el pajarito le dijo

_ No te ha escuchado, esta muy lejos, le respondio el pajarito y Estrella le pregunto a Jazmin

_ Por cierto, ¿ sabes como aparecio el boli que tiene Eva?

_ Cuando me la encontre note una sensacion rara y en mi interior, y luego senti como un resplandor que a lo mejor es...

Mientras tanto Eva llego a su destino ( "Era una escuela en la que enseñaba a la gente nuevos metodos de calculo").

La muchacha entro a la clase donde habia mas alumnos en ella, se sento en su asiento y la profesora le dijo

_ Llegas un poco tarde, espero que no vuelva a pasar mas y le respondio

_ Disculpe, no volvera a pasar mas y la profesora le contesto

_ Eso espero

Luego la muchacha saco sus cosas y dijo 

_ Valla, mi pen no esta, ¿se me ha tenido que caer al suelo o me lo habre dejado en mi apartamento? bueno no me hace falta, me se de memoria los metodos de memoria para hacer este ejercicio.

Empezamos un nuevo dia, es sabado y Estrella estaba en su cuarto y le comento a Jazmin

_ No me da buenas vibraciones el Pen de Eva, y ademas cuando me pose en su hombro note algo raro en ella

_ No creo que sea mala persona, pero tenemos que devolverle a la muchacha el Pen 

_ ¿ Sabes donde vive la muchacha?, le pregunto Jazmin

_ Aqui hay una etiqueta pegada donde vive la muchacha, y por lo que veo su casa esta cerca de la nuestra, asi que vamos a ir a devolverselo

_ Ok, yo cambiare mi imagen para no llamar la atención

Llegaron a la casa de la muchacha, Estrella llamo a la puerta y luego abrio una mujer y pregunto

_ Buenos dias, ¿ quereis algo? Y estrella le contesto

_ Buenos días, me llamo Estrella, ¿ aquí vive una tal muchacha Eva Kinomoto?

_ Si, ella vive aquí, yo soy su madre, encantada de conocerte Estrella, pero ahora ella no esta aquí, a ido a una academia que le enseñan nuevos metodos de calculo, ¿ quieres pasa ¿ quereis algo de ella?

_ Ayer estuvimos dando una vuelta por un centro comercial y cuando ella ya se iva a ir se le cayo esto de su bolsillo de su uniforme y cuando se lo queria devolver ya estaba lejos, ¿ seria usted tan amable de darle este Pen Raid cuando llege a casa?

_ Ella ya mismo estara aquí, ¿ quieres pasar y tomarte algo mientras las esperas?, y Estrella le contesto

_ Si, muchas gracias

La muchacha entro y se sento en un sofa y la madre le ofrecio un refresco y la muchacha le pregunto a la madre

_ ¿ Por cierto, usted sabe cuantos dias a la semana su hija va a esa academia?, y le contesto la madre

_ Va de Lunes a Sabado de 9 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde, y ahora son las una y media, si quieres puedes esperarla aquí o vas a donde esta ella.

_ ¿ Y donde queda la academia?, le pregunto Estrella

_ La academia esta al bajar esta calle a mano derecha, veras un edificio alto y arriba del todo del edificio veras unas leras grande de color negro que ponen " AURORA", pues la primera planta a mano derecha.

_ Muchas gracias 

Salio de la casa de Eva y se fue caminando hacia el edificio, iva la muchcha pensando en lo que Jazmin le comento sobre Eva, en ese momento que Estrella estaba andando pues choco con un muchacho y le dijo a la muchacha

_ Ten cuidado por donde vas, es la segunda ves que chocas conmigo

La muchacha se levanto y le dijo

_ Lo siento, perdona, iva distraida, y le dijo el muchacho a ella en plan broma

_ Tu siempre vas distraida, señorita despiste, y la muchacha le contesto un poco enfada

_ Mi nombre es Estrella, ¿ y porque me dices que es la segunda vez que choco contigo?

_ Porque el otro dia tambien chocaste conmigo cuando yo iva leyendo un libro

_ ¿ Tu eres aquel chico del otro dia que me tropeze?

_ Si, soy yo, señorita despiste

_ No me llames asi, ya te he dicho mi nombre, así que aprendetelo, se lo dijo un poco enfada

_ Y por cierto ¿ a donde vas tu por aquí?, señorita despiste

_ Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, voy a llevar una cosa a una amiga mia, y si no te importa te puedes apartar para que siga por mi camino, y el muchacho le dijo

_ Vale, señorita despiste, puede seguir por su camino

_ ¡ QUE NO ME LLAMES SEÑORITA DESPISTE, ADIOS¡

La muchacha siguio su camino y dijo pensativa ¿ Por que me late el corazon tan deprisa cuando lo veo?

Llegaron al edificio donde esta la muchacha y le pregunto a Jazmin

_ ¿ Como vamos a entrar?, hay dos guardias de seguridad

_ Espera Estrella, noto como una presencia maligna dentro del edificio, en donde esta Eva, tenemos que ir a ver que pasa 

_ ¿ Pues como vamos a entrar sin que los guardias nos echen?

_ En tu broche veras unos puntitos de colores, pulsa en uno de ellos y di " Por el poder de Estrellas Transformame" y te transformamras en lo que quieras

_ Vale

Cogió su broche, pulso uno de los puntitos y dijo " Por el poder de las Estrellas transformame en una bella limpiadora

Salió una lluvia de Estrellas y envolvieron el cuerpo de la muchacha y termino convirtiendose en una lina limpiadora de oficinas

Se transformo y le dijo a Jazmin 

_ Ya estoy lista, ya podemos entrar sin problemas

_ ¿ Y porque te has disfrazado de Limpiadora?, le pregunto Jazmin

_ Porque a las limpiadoras si les enseñas tu tarjeta de identificacion puedes entrar sin problemas, ademas ellas tienen que limpiar oficinas pues tiene la libertad de moverse, por eso me he transformado así

Llegaron a la puerta principal, habia dos guardas espaldas, la muchacha antes de entrar dijo

_ Soy la nueva limpiadora que han contratado, y me han comunicado que venga hoy a empezar mi trabajo

_ Puede pasar señorita Estrella, le dijo a la muchacha

_ Gracias, muy amable 

Entrarron al edificio y subieron a la primera planta, entraron a la habitación donde estaba Eva y dijo a la falsa limpiadora 

_ ¿ Que hace usted aquí?, todavia no hemos terminado la clase

_ He venido aquí, porque me han dicho que estaba pasando algo y vine a ver para ver lo que estaba pasando, falsa limpiadora

Luego los demas alumnos cuando introdujieron sus Pen en el ordenador sus ojos se le pusieron de color negro y la falsa maestra que estaba al lado de la pizarra dijo

_ Con este Pen puedo absorver energia mas facilmente de los humanos y luego darsela a nuestro gran mago BALTAZOR

Y Estrella dijo a los alumnos que le habian absorvido su energia

_ ALEJAOS DEL ORDENADOR, si no os convertira en sus esclavos

_ Y tu quien demonios eres?, pregunto la mala

_ ¿ De verdad tengo que luchar Jazmin?

_ Si, transformate en Guerrero Estelar

Cogió su broche y dijo 

" Por el Poder Estelar dame el poder"

"No te perdonare que manipules la mente de las personas que le gustan aprender. Soy una Guerrero que lucha por el amor y el resplandor de las estrellas soy Guerrero Estelar, y en nombre de ellas te destruire"

Y la mala dijo

_ No se quien eres tu, pero se que voy acabar contigo 

Se transformo en un monstruo y lanzó hacia la guerrero tizas con la punta afilidas y se quedo atrapada la muchacha y dijo asustada 

_ ¿ Que es esto?, no puedo moverme

Luego la mala cogio a Eva y le pregunto

_ ¿ Y tu porque no te has unido a los demas esclavos?, ¿es que no tenias tu Pen?

_ Yo lo hize a mi manera,, no se puede obligar a las personas a que estudien, tiene que hacerlo por su propio poder, así que sueltame

El pajaro se quedo sorprendido al escuchar a Eva y le dijo

_ EVA, COGE TU PLUMA Y DI " POR EL PODER DE LA ESTRELLA DE ANDROMEDA, DAME EL PODER¡

La muchacha le dio un golpe a la mala, cogió su pluma y dijo

" Por el Poder de La Estrella de Andromeda, dame el poder" 

Se transformo y dijo Jazmin

_ Yo soy la Guerrero que lucha por la sabiduria y Resplandor de las Estrellas, y en nombre de Andrómeda te destruiré

Luego dijo Jazmin hacia la nueva guerrero

_ Di ahora con las manos hacia arriba " Lazo de Estrellas, atacad y luego inmoviliza al enemigo con el

"Lazo de Estrellas, atacad"¡ 

Salió un lazo de estrellas y lo lanzo hacia el enemigo y lo envolvio con el

_ QUE PASA, NO PUEDO MOVERME, SUELTAME MALDITA¡, le dijo enfadada a Guerrero Andrómeda

Luego Jazmin dijo a Guerrero Estelar

_ Ahora es tu turno, utiliza la Estrella de tu cadena para destruirla

_ No puedo hacerlo, estoy atrapada en estas tizas

En ese momento salió como por arte de magia unas cartas que pusieron libre a Guerrero Estelar y a soltarse ella cayó sobre las manos del Señor de las Estrellas y dijo

_ Me has salvado de nuevo¡, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, dijo sonrojada

Los dos se quedaron mirando y el muchacho dijo

_ Destruye al enemigo y salva a tus amigos, yo confio en tí Guerrero Estelar

La Guerrero pulso la estrella de su cadena y dijo

" Estrella Giratoria, acción"

Atraveso el cuerpo de la maligna y se convirtió en arena y dijo la muchacha pensativa

_ Ya no esta el Señor de las Estrellas

_ Jazmin, ¿donde esta Eva?, le pregunto

_ Aquí estoy, respondió la muchacha y el pajaro le dijo

_ Por fin te he encontrado, Guerrero Andrómeda, tu protector ha despertado, tu eres la Guerrero del Conocimiento y de la Sabiduria, con esa inteligencia que tienes, eres nuestro cerebro del grupo. Tu también eres una guerrera Eva

_ ¿Yo una Guerrera?, dijo la muchacha

_ Que bien¡, Eva es una de los nuestros 

Era ya de noche, paso ya todo lo malo, las amigas estaban dando un paseo y dijo estrella

_ Todavia no me creo que tu seas una de nosotras

_ Ni yo tampoco me imagino que soy una guerrera, y al ser justicieras debemos de tener un sitio para reunirnos, se lo comento a Estrella

_ Si, eso sería genial

Terminamos el capitulo con Aurum subido en lo alto de un Rascacielos y vieron a las dos muchachas y dijo pensativo

_ Otra vez a salido la Guerrera Estelar con una nueva aliada, y no se como ha podido vencer a mi mejor sirviente, pero esto no quedara asi Guerreros


End file.
